The Ever-Burning Fire
"The Ever-Burning Fire" is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the 91st episode overall of the series. Synopsis The team must overcome impossible odds like the Triceratons, Lord Dregg, and the Cosmic Beast Tokka in order to obtain the final Black Hole Generator piece that is loacated on the planet Magdomar. Characters Major Characters * April O'Neil (Mae Whitman) * Casey Jones (Josh Peck) * Chompy Picasso * Donatello (Rob Paulsen) * Zayton Honeycutt|Fugitoid (David Tennant) * Leonardo (Seth Green) * Lord Dregg (Peter Stormare) * Michelangelo (Greg Cipes) * Raphael (Sean Astin) * Tokka * Triceratons ** Mozar (Michael Dorn) **Zax (Clancy Brown) Minor characters * Captain Reptile (Seth Green) * Chris Bradford (Clancy Brown) * Lil' Rineo (Greg Cipes) *Hornetron *Vreen Plot As the Ulixes warps to the location of the final piece of the Black Hole Generator, located on the planet Magdomar, tensions run high with everyone aboard since this is their last chance to prevent Earth's demise if they can get the last piece before the Triceratons and destroy it. As they arrive at Magdomar, where the last piece and its guardian, Tokka, reside, they see that Mozar and his destroyer are already there, and sending Raptors down to search for the fragment. Worse, on board, Mozar gloats at how once he retrieves the final piece, not only will he be promoted back to Admiral, but maybe even further in rank than before. As the Turtles approach the planet without being detected, they make it to the final piece first and attempt to pull it up with the Ulixes' tractor beam. It does not work as it is stuck tight, and soon they are attacked by Lord Dregg and the Hornitron. After Raph and Casey manage to shoot him down, but not without suffering damage as well that causes the Ulixes to crash-land, Dregg contacts Mozar, offering to help get the piece in return for the Turtles and a large sum of 40 million Zemulacks. Mozar accepts, but only under the agreement that Dregg gets the Turtles and money when he gets the fragment. While the Fugitoid deals with repairs, the Turtles, April, and Casey head for the fragment, but are attacked again by Dregg and the Hornitron, who manages to grab Mikey and attempt to drop him into the magma, but he is saved by Leo. Dregg soon engages them personally, but April manages to catch his missiles in flight with her psychic powers and send them back at him, and they soon manage to lose him when he appears to fall into the magma following some tremors causing Dregg to lose his balance. At one point, Raph comes across an alien egg that hatches into a baby alien turtle that he names Chompy Picasso after nearly falling into the magma following another tremor that causes him to slide off the platform everyone's on. After rejoining the others, they are forced to hide when Raptors land nearby, and the pilots climb out to investigate and locate the final piece of the Heart of Darkness per Dregg's intel. Mozar beams down personally to lead the retrieval, but soon has to fight the Turtles, April, and Casey, when Chompy gives away their position. Soon enough, the Turtles find the piece, but the Ulixes is still not repaired. It is not long before Tokka is awoken, and begins her defense of the final piece. Mozar summons his jetpack for additional firepower, ordering his Triceratons to stand their ground and die if necessary. As Raptors join the fray, Mozar warns the pilots that failure means their lives, and the Raptors begin engaging Tokka as well. Tokka devours one, while the other two strafe her with bombs. Soon, Tokka's attention is drawn to April and Casey, who Raph had left in charge of Chompy. Turns out, Chompy is Tokka's baby, and April returns her with no ill will from Tokka. However, Chompy nearly falls into the magma when he falls off Tokka when she recoils from the damage of the Raptor bombs, but Raph saves him and places him somewhere safe on Tokka where he won't fall off again. As the battle continues, the final piece of the Black Hole Generator falls off Tokka when the Turtles free it and heads towards the magma. Before it can fall in, the Fugitoid catches it with the repaired Ulixes' tractor beam, only for it to then be stolen by the Hornitron, to the Turtles' fury and despair. Mozar also notices what Dregg has done and returns to his destroyer. After the Fugitoid retrieves the Turtles, April, and Casey, they immediately set off in pursuit of Dregg. They are not the only ones as Tokka also gives chase to retrieve the piece as well. They soon spot Dregg heading for Mozar's destroyer. On board, Mozar is contacted again by Dregg, who offers the final piece for sanctuary and a larger sum of Zemulacks. Annoyed, yet cooperative, Mozar agrees and lets the Hornitron dock as Tokka slams into the destroyer and attempts to overtake it with her giant body. However, Mozar has planet-killing Meteor Missiles fired at the nearby dwarf star to cause it to go supernova, forcing the Ulixes to turn tail and flee before the star blows, while Mozar easily teleports his destroyer clear, leaving Tokka to face the full force of the supernova alone, presumably killing her, while the Ulixes warps to safety. On board the Ulixes, the mood is somber. The Triceratons have all three pieces, Tokka is dead, and so is Chompy in Raph's belief, until Mikey reveals that Chompy stowed away in Raph's shell, much to his joy and relief. Back aboard the Triceraton flagship, Mozar prepares to give Dregg his reward, but as it turns out, Mozar double-crosses Dregg, and has him sucked out into the vacuum of space, where he freezes to death since the Hornitron was still on board the Triceraton flagship, unable to come to Dregg's aid. The three pieces of the Heart of Darkness are united, and as Mozar is deeply satisfied by this, a crewman tells him they've just received word from Sergeant Zog that he's found a Kraang outpost. Mozar decides to test the Heart of Darkness out on their old enemies, before the crewman then reveals something else he would want to know about. Back aboard the Ulixes, the Fugitoid prepares to set course back to the Milky Way and Earth, when April notices someone trying to hack into their communications. It is Mozar, contacting them to let them know that he plans on using the completed Heart of Darkness on, of all planets, the Earth, to the seven-way horror of Honeycutt, Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, Casey, and April. Trivia * When Fugitoid said "I made a funny" this is a direct reference to Splinter's famous line from the 1990 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles film. * Tokka is an homage to kaiju such as Gamera, and her facial design is similar to the Kaiju from "Pacific Rim". Quotes Gallery The Ever-Burning Fire/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes